Delicious Flavours
by Niphuria
Summary: Alice and Hatter are exploring the delights of their new home and decide to have a little bit of flavourable fun. Rated M for explicit adult content.


Alice and Hatter are testing out the delights of their new home and decide to have a little bit of flavourable fun. Rated M for explicit adult content.

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. This particular story is dedicated to Krystina, AKA BlinkYourEyes. Enjoy!

* * *

**Delicious Flavours**

"So, what do you think of this bathroom?" Tarrant asked Alice as they inspected the room.

"Well, I...I can hardly call it that. Well, it is one, to be sure, but it's so very large!" Alice exclaimed.

It was. It was more of a bathing chamber. There were two oversized bathtubs, a generously sized vanity, shelves full of fluffy towels of almost every colour imaginable, robes, slippers, and even plenty of soaps and salts. The entire room was also covered with white rugs edged with gold trim, soft and inviting. And it was spacious. It was positively luxurious.

Off to one side was the entrance to the lavatory portion. And even it was stocked with towels, soaps, combs, perfumes and everyday sundries on several wall shelves.

Alice was overwhelmed. "Tarrant...Queen Mirana is too generous! I cannot believe she gifted us this...small palace!"

Tarrant laughed. "Well, it is more of a large cabin and a palace in one, I'll admit."

"This is hardly a cabin, Tarrant. I mean, it is similar to our old home, but this one is just so much more...of everything!"

"It has 'muchness' sweetling?"

Alice smiled. "It has 'muchness,' my dear Hatter. I suppose that means it suits us."

"It does, indeed."

"Now, we have to...uh...well..."

Tarrant grinned widely. "Say it, sweetling! I keep reminding you that you'll have to lose some of that shyness of yours!"

Alice smiled but couldn't keep herself from blushing. "We need to 'consecrate' this room as well, don't we?"

Tarrant hugged her and spun her around. "That we do, my sweetling, that we do! Now, just how to go about it..."

Alice could practically hear the gears in his head as he pondered on the best way to 'consecrate' the room. To her it was simple. Why not just take a lovely bath together? But then again, Tarrant wasn't always a simple man when it came to making love. He thrived on being creative.

"Ah, I have it! Just wait here, my love! I'll be right back!" He rushed off, leaving Alice standing alone to wonder what he was about.

He soon returned with several jars. "Sweetling, will you remove your clothes now?"

"Tarrant, what is in those jars?"

"Never mind for the moment. Just disrobe, if you please!" He was smiling so charmingly that Alice couldn't help but smile back. What could be in those jars? All she could make out was that they held several different colours of...something.

She removed her clothing and Tarrant removed his, but only after he hungrily watched Alice first. He stepped close to her, so close that his breath teased her lips.

"Sweetling," he murmured and kissed her softly. Alice responded as he kissed her, twining her tongue with his and feeling arousal and anticipation begin to build deep in her belly.

Tarrant pulled back reluctantly and gazed at her, his emerald eyes flecked with gold, betraying his intense desire for her. He then moved away a few paces and placed the jars on a shelf. He then selected one that had a blue substance in it and returned to her.

"Close your eyes, sweetling," he said softly.

Swallowing nervously, Alice close her eyes. She wasn't frightened at all, but she was a little nervous in the sense of being aroused and curious and...yes... excited. It wasn't really nervousness, it was excitement. Excitement mixed with love and anticipation.

Tarrant then touched her and she gasped when she felt a cool gel-like substance on her flesh. But she kept her eyes closed. Tarrant spread the cool gel over her neck, and then down to her breasts where he teased her by rubbing and squeezing them as the cool gel felt even cooler on her hardening nipples. And what was that smell...was it like blueberries? Yes...it was like blueberries.

Tarrant couldn't help himself. He had to taste her. Now.

"Alice, keep your eyes closed. I want you to feel this, really feel it," he murmured.

"All right, Tarrant," she agreed.

He moved back up to her neck and began to kiss and suck on her flesh, definitely taking the blueberry substance into his mouth and sighing as he obviously enjoyed the taste. He licked her neck all over, stopping to periodically nip at her flesh. At one point he couldn't help himself. He sucked on her flesh hard in one spot, hard enough to leave a mark on her. His mark. His Alice. His sweetling.

Alice gasped as he licked and kissed the sweetly sensitive spots on her neck, by her ears, and under her jaw. When he moved lower, he then stopped.

"Alice, please kneel."

She knelt and the rug beneath her knees felt plush and heavenly. But what if they stained it? What if...

"Sweetling, never mind about such things," Tarrant said, knowing full well what she was thinking. "Stop worrying and just enjoy."

She giggled. "Yes, Tarrant." He was right. Rugs could be washed, after all! But what he was doing to her was far more important than worrying over a rug!

He knelt before her and pulled her towards him, holding her hips firmly while he began to work on her breasts. Oh, and he worked on them all right. He was positively diligent!

Tarrant made certain to lick and suck and tease every inch of the luscious flesh before him. He wouldn't leave so much as a drop of the blueberry flavouring on her. Not a single drop. Her gasps and moans spurred him on and he covered every inch of her heaving breasts before ending with hard suckling on each nipple. It was while he was on the second nipple and sucking it firmly that Alice's legs grew weak and she cried out in intense pleasure. Had she orgasmed? Tarrant grinned and looked into her deeply flushed face.

"Why, my dear Alice, are you being naughty and taking too much pleasure?" he teased her.

Now she opened her eyes. "If being naughty means taking such incredible pleasure in your most diligent efforts to sweetly torture my body and feast off of it, then yes!" she giggled.

"That's my girl!" he grinned. "No shame at all! No shame! And you shouldn't," he said with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Now, lay down."

Alice cocked an eyebrow at him, then realised what he had in mind.

"Oh! Of ...of course."

Why was she still shy about this? Well, she wasn't shy enough to refuse him! She lay down and opened her thighs before he could ask her to.

Tarrant flashed her another grin as he reached for the jar.

"Close your eyes again, sweetling. Enjoy this. Oh, and to ease your mind...there!"

Tarrant placed his coat under Alice's bottom and she flushed again.

"Tarrant!"

"Well, you were worried about the rug! And I'm not the least bit concerned about this coat. Besides, everything is washable, sweetling! Forget about London and society and clothes and all of that! Just be here with me, and be yourself. Let yourself go and enjoy this. I certainly will!"

Alice giggled again. He was right. And this was soooo nice!

Tarrant spread the gel into her moist, pink folds and couldn't wait to get at it. He lifted her buttocks and pressed his mouth against her, licking, sucking, teasing, snaking his tongue all over and inside of her until she was squirming so hard he had to hold her more firmly to maintain control of her. She began moaning even louder and wound her fingers through his hair.

"Oh, Tarrant, yes! More! Please, more!"

He smiled. Yes, his Alice was getting bolder!

"Your wish is my command, my Champion!" And he gave her more. He teased around her small nub of sensitive flesh so long that Alice finally began to tug on his hair almost painfully.

"Please, Tarrant!" she gasped.

He ignored her. He snaked his tongue into her as deeply as he could, drinking of the blueberries and of his Alice. Oh, this was his favourite thing! To taste of her so intimately, to tease and lave his tongue over those soft folds...those folds that more like rose petals than anything else he could think of, and to drive her almost as insane as he was, was his favourite pastime of all. Even more than hat-making!

"Tarrant!" she begged. "Please, I can't take it any more!"

At last he drew her firm and hot nubbin into his mouth and sucked on it, hard.

Alice felt as if the entire world was exploding in white, blinding lights. She bucked and thrashed in her pleasure and she went blind for a few moments. Tarrant kept flicking his tongue over the very tip of her sensitivity and made her come again, and then again.

When she could take no more he gently eased her back to the floor. He slid his way up to kiss her quivering belly and then traced his tongue all the way up her flushed and panting body to her lips.

"Are you pleased?" he softly teased her, their breaths mingling. "Did I drive my sweetling mad with pleasure?"

Alice was beyond coherent thought for the moment and her eyesight was just returning.

"Tarrant...that was...that...I'm...you..."

He chuckled and kissed her lips.

"That's all the answer I need, my love!"

When Alice finally came back to her senses she smiled up at Tarrant. "You are simply amazing! I've never felt anything quite like this!"

Tarrant smiled. "Well, you are quite the inspiration, sweetling."

"So, is it my turn now?" Alice asked, glancing over to the jars. "After all, I simply must have the same enjoyment from you!"

Tarrant grinned widely. "Sweetling, anything you like. Well, I'll be sure to like it too, of course, but I think that perhaps I'll like it even more because..."

"Tarrant!"

"I'm fine! Let me fetch you a flavour. Hmmm...what do you like? Blueberry? Strawberry?

Raspberry? Mint?"

Alice pondered for a moment. "Strawberry!"

"Strawberry it is!" He handed the jar to Alice.

Alice opened it and, oh! It was the most wonderful strawberry smell she had ever experienced! It was a sort of mixture of jam and paste. Or something. And then she remembered. This was what Tarrant used when he baked those strawberry pastries that she so loved. Well, she would love it equally well on his gorgeous body. Starting now.

He closed his eyes and lay on his back before she could tell him to. Slightly piqued, Alice took some of the paste onto one finger and flung it onto his face.

Tarrant barked out a laugh and opened his eyes. He sat up and grabbed for her. Alice squealed and backed away, giggling. He stopped and chuckled.

"Careful, my dear, you are tempting the Mad Hatter!" His eyes flashed with playful mischief and Alice giggled again. She couldn't help it.

"All right, Tarrant, lay down!" He lay back down and Alice began smearing the strawberry over his crimson lips, bending over as she did so and licking it off almost as soon as she had slicked it on. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and caught hers, teasing against it and causing them both to laugh in ticklish delight.

Tarrant stopped laughing, though, when she painted a line from his throat to his lavender nipples and lingered, making sure they were pebble hard before bending to lick small catlike licks over his throat. He groaned and Alice was pleased to see his erection becoming even harder and darker than it had been only moments before.

His fingers found her hair and gently caressed it, silently encouraging her to continue. She did. She licked and sucked her way down to between his nipples and drew upon his flesh, firmly. It was her turn to make a mark. Her mark.

Alice then slowly twirled her tongue around and around a strawberry flavored nipple until his fingers clenched slightly in her hair and he gasped. She bit his nipple slightly, earning her another lovely groan and moved to his other nipple.

"Tarrant, you are simply delicious," she purred, coaxing out yet another groan. He seemed almost in pain now. "Shall I kiss and make it all better?" She didn't wait for an answer, which was good because he was beyond being able to answer her. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling and almost entirely golden. He now understood how Alice had been able to climax from his teasing of her breasts alone. Even though he didn't think he would lose that much control, it was still an exquisite torture.

Her licking, nipping, and the occasional brushing of her hair across his groin was beginning to drive away all coherent thought. He began to mumble words that had no meaning, intermingling them with sounds of absolute pleasure.

Alice decided to have mercy on him before he could "blank out" on her so she moved down. She applied the strawberry to his lavender belly button and licked it out again, using quick little flicks of her tongue.

Tarrant grasped her hair a bit more roughly, but not hurting her. "Och, lassie!" he cried out. "I can nae take much mer!"

"Just a little more," Alice coaxed. "Just a little more, I promise."

She then painted his hardness with the strawberry and began to work on him with her mouth, wetly taking him all the way in, and then slowly, by sucking and letting him feel just the edges of her teeth, pulled back. A few more times of this, then she began to tease the silken head mercilessly, using the very tip of her tongue on him and using her fingers to tease his scrotum.

"Lassie, I can nae...I can nae.." And Tarrant pulled her off of him and pushed her down. He was atop her in an instant and before Alice even knew what was happening, he was thrusting inside of her, hard and fast.

It was her turn to gasp and pant. Her head lolled sideways as he pumped inside of her furiously and desperately. Then she looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. She was awed at the sight of his golden eyes boring into hers. They were only that colour when they made love and were at the very heights of pleasure.

Tarrant, however, was both pleased and startled at the sight of Alice's eyes. They were their usual cornflower blue, but they now held flecks of silver. He smiled. Yes, Wonderland was becoming more and more her home. She was changing a little. He liked that.

But what happened next he liked even more. Alice closed her eyes and loudly cried out his name as she dug her nails into his shoulders and trembling violently, came once more. Tarrant then allowed himself his own release. And it was soooo good. He fell beside her, panting heavily. Alice was still quivering slightly and she turned her head to him and gave him that small smile that never failed to melt his heart.

She eased herself onto her side and kissed him. "Tarrant," she whispered. "I don't know what to say. You are incredible! You are amazing! You are...mine!"

Tarrant grinned. "Ah 'specially like th' last un', lassie! Tha' Ahm yers. Ah, yes, tha' Ah ahm."

Alice giggled. "And I'm all yours, Tarrant. Only yours."

"Ferever?" he asked.

"Forever," she replied.

"Do yeh lak th' flavers?"

"I do."

Tarrant smiled. Those two lovely, lovely words. Hopefully soon, when he had everything ready for her, she would say those words to him again, and before Queen Mirana. But for now...

Alice interrupted his reverie. "Tarrant, I'm still sticky. What should we do?"

He cocked an orange brow at her. "Wah, tae a bath teh get 'er!"

Alice gasped. Then she smiled.

"Sounds delicious to me."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this interlude between Alice and Tarrant while they are still becoming accustomed to their new home. I know I'm not too good with the Brogue, but I tried my best.

All comments are welcome.


End file.
